Science and Faith
by HElizabethG
Summary: Post 4x14 Originally a full fic but now a one-shot. The half human, half Time Lord Doctor and Rose on the beach, taking about the future.


The blue box completely disappeared out of sight, the breathly melodic sound of the engine of the TARDIS no longer echoing through the empty bay. The part human Doctor squeezed Rose's hand that was still clutched in his. She turned to him and smiled slightly. The man beside her looked and sounded exactly like her Doctor, the one now sealed in the other universe, her old home. This Doctor said he loved her. Was this true? Did she really have a human Doctor to grow old with?

Wind howled eerily in the bright, sandy area, but did not pick up a swirl of the eroded rock and waves crashed against the shore, spraying white rivulets of water along the beach as they stood hand in hand.

"So," she said softly, turning to face him without letting go of his hand.

"So."

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You love me?" whispered Rose.

"Rose Tyler," he grinned, taking her other hand in his. "I've always loved you. For a long time... I just assumed you knew."

"Well... I... I hoped," she said sheepishly. "I thought... maybe..."

"I did," assured her The Doctor. They paused, staring into each other's eyes before Rose pulled The Doctor towards her. She pressed her lips against his, letting her tongue explore the warm cavern of his mouth. Letting go, they looked at each other, breathless and smiled. Their arms found their way around each other, squeezing tightly. The Doctor embraced her waist tightly, leaning back so Rose's feet were off the ground and swung her around. She laughed carelessly, hanging on to his neck. He put her back on the ground but kept her loosely in his embrace.

"You're human," blurted Rose, looking up into his eyes.

"I am."

"So... you can't regenerate? You'll just die?"

"I will," he nodded.

"So, we'll just be... normal?"

"Normal," he winced. "We live... like normal, ordinary humans," he gulped.

"Are you okay with this? Your not going to get all depressed?"

"I'm with you," grinned The Doctor. "I get to spend a lifetime with you, Rose Tyler, that makes all of this more than okay." Rose blushed, dipping her head to the side. The Doctor took two fingers and pulled her chin up towards his face. "It's not like we can't do anything like our old lives. You work at this universes' version of Torchwood, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'll join you. We can be a team! The Doctor and Rose!" he announced proudly.

She giggled, looking up into his hard brown eyes. She paused for a second, her smile fading briefly. "Maybe... maybe we should take a little break from the whole battling aliens," suggested Rose, remembering what the Time Lord Doctor told her.

_"I spent all of that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now!" she said, on the verge of tears._

_"But you've got to. We saved the universe, but at a cost, and the cost is him," the Time Lord Doctor said, looking up at the new creation, the part human Doctor. "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."_

_"You made me!" the part human Doctor insisted._

_"Exactly," nodded the Time Lord. "You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" he questioned, turnning back to Rose. "That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."_

_"But he's not you," she nearly cried._

_"He needs you. That's very me," assured her The Time Lord Doctor._

"What? Why?" questioned The Doctor.

"You heard The Other Doctor," she reminded him. "You're all full of blood, anger, and revenge. We need to get that out of you before we can really start. Maybe we should take a trip... or something. Just me and you."

He stared at her blankly for a moment before agreeing halfheartedly. "Alright."

"Are you two ready yet? You had your little moment. I called your father to tell him to get a helicopter or something to come get us. We're in Nowrway, remember?" said Jackie.

"Dårlig Ulv Stranden," Rose grinned at The Doctor.

"Bad Wolf Bay," he echoed with a smile.

"Well, we're stuck on this god forsaken beach until someone gets us," whined Jackie. "You don't suppose the TARDIS could have dropped us off in London."

"Travel between parallel universes is supposed to be impossible," said The Doctor. "The TARDIS just showed up wherever."

Jackie huffed impatiently but dropped the subject. "You might need a name," she said randomly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Well, for Torchwoord people, The Doctor is fine. But, in regular human life, I doubt people won't take notice that your title is bloody insane," Jackie continued.

"Everyone we've encountered seem to just accept that his name is, The Doctor," shrugged Rose.

"I mean... I could go with John Smith. I've done that before," he suggested.

"But, you're The Doctor," said Rose feebly.

"Then, The Doctor, I'll stay."

She smiled at him softly, her dark green eyes peeking out from behind her long eyelashes. They waited hours for someone to rescue them, regaling Jackie with random stories and silently mourning the fact they'd never see their friends again.

Finally, the mechanic sound of swirling helicopter blades filled the air. They looked up to see a helicopter nearing them and backed up to allow it space to land. But, instead of landing a ladder was thrown down and it hovered around twenty feet above the sandy ground.

"Allons y," said The Doctor grinned, motioning for Jackie and Rose to climb up before him.

Rose smiled. _Definitely still The Doctor._

XXX

**Comment? Please? I have no clue if I'm any good at this... Doctor Who writing. **

**Should I continue?**


End file.
